<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apparition gone wrong by FerretLovesPotions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091120">Apparition gone wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretLovesPotions/pseuds/FerretLovesPotions'>FerretLovesPotions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Reunions, Splinching (Harry Potter), The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, Three Broomsticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretLovesPotions/pseuds/FerretLovesPotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter gets splinched during apparition, he decides his best friend Draco Malfoy is the right candidate to heal his leg. But he might get more than healing, having developed feelings for his best friend. <br/>This is based on the prompt : Harry or Draco gets splinched while Apparating. They appear in their splinched state right in front of the other. +  For some reason, they cannot go to St. Mungo's and must take care of the splinching themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apparition gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was written for The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest (idesofdrarry). Thankyou @orpheous87 for beta-ing this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy was in his kitchen making some snacks for the only person in the house - himself. He’d always loved a midnight snack, along with a book. Since it was mid-December, he made hot chocolate to keep himself warm. </p><p>He was a healer at St.Mungo's on the spell damage floor. He had studied for 3 years after their 8th year at Hogwarts so he could become a healer. Hermione Granger was a fellow healer, who worked in the artefact injuries ward. </p><p>During their 8th year, Draco had personally gone to each and every single person he’d bullied and apologized for his behavior. Hermione was one of those who very quickly accepted his apology with a smile. They had been close friends from then due to their love for knowledge. </p><p>When Draco saw Hermione studying something for the first time, he was heavily intimidated by her. Once, even Ron had asked if she loved him or the books more and she had replied, without even blinking, that it was books. Draco knew that she brought a book with her wherever she went - with the exception of the bathroom, he hoped. </p><p>He had apologized to Ron and Harry too. The former accepted it by inviting him to a friendly chess match. Though Harry accepted his apology, it actually took some time for him to come around to the fact that Draco was his friend now. Ron and Potter both were Aurors now and they all often met up at the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione got married last year.</p><p>He was immersed in his book when he felt disturbances in the wards around his house. The main one being the apparition ward. Then the knocking started frantically. Draco was not attacked by anyone these days but he had wanted to be safe.</p><p> He cast a quick spell to check who was outside and was relieved to see it was just Harry. The relief immediately turned to anger because he could not contact Harry for the past 3 months. He would never say that he missed Potter out loud. Never. It was already a bad thing that he had a huge crush on him. No need to show Potter that he was being missed so much. Preparing his words so that he could show Potter how angry he was, Draco opened the door only to gasp in shock at the sight before him.</p><p>Harry was alright ‘till his waist. His left leg was also alright. The gruesome sight was his right leg, which had somehow been cut. Blood was dripping all over his front steps and Draco also observed that Harry looked too weak to actually speak. </p><p>"What in Merlin's name happened to you, Potter?" Draco asked urgently. He took Potter inside and went to the small healing room he had set up. </p><p>"I apparated within the wards, so my leg was splinched. I was also hit by a spell that's paralysed my hands. I remembered you’re a healer and came here," Harry murmured. </p><p>"Alright Potter, we need to get you to hospital. But in your state, I'm not sure if we can apparate again, so I'll just have to heal you from here. Just lie down, I'll be back." And Draco left to get some potions. </p><p>"This red potion is a sensory potion. It’ll help when your temporary paralysis is cured. Now, I'm going to revert it back with a spell, alright?" Draco said in a calming manner.</p><p>He murmured a few incantations above Harry's hand and found the spell he was hit with. It was an advanced and complicated version of Petrificus Totalus, in which the victim was paralyzed in specific parts of the body. He said the counter curse and realised that Potter had started to relax. </p><p>He then remembered that Harry's leg was not there due to the splinching. Draco started to panic before remembering the summoning spell. He left the room again.</p><p>"Accio Harry Potter's leg," he tried and was thrown back when something large and wet hit his face. Draco rolled his eyes. He had forgotten that you were not to summon a splinched body part as it was said to arrive at the last place the person apparated to. </p><p>He went back inside and positioned Potter's leg so he could repair the splinching. Draco jumped a few feet back when he heard a high pitched scream. It was Potter, with a look of utter terror on his face.</p><p>"What was that you idiot?" Draco asked after calming himself down. </p><p>"Why is your face covered in blood, Malfoy? I thought something happened to it and screamed so someone could come help." </p><p>Draco sighed. Of course Potter would think so. He was the bloody savior after all. </p><p>"I stood in front of your summoned leg, Potter and it hit me directly in the face. Kindly refrain from screaming like that in future. And it would be nice if you just drank your potion. Yes I know it's taste is disgusting, but drink it now Potter.'' When Potter finished drinking it with a sour face, Draco started working on his leg. It seemed the damage was pretty bad, as he had assumed.</p><p>Draco started reattaching his leg by performing different spells. He suddenly remembered that he did not give Potter a blood replenishing potion, so stopped halfway through the process and rushed to get it. When he came back Potter's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. But his posture was not relaxed so Draco knew that Potter had likely fainted due to blood loss and started working even faster. </p><p>Draco opened Potter's mouth and tipped the contents of the vial into it. He also held Potter’s nose so that it would be swallowed. Then he resumed chanting the remaining spells. He could detect that the bone was not knitting together, so he gave a dose of Skele-Gro too. </p><p>He was suddenly hit by a memory of Gilderoy Lockhart trying to mend Potter's bones but making his arm turn to jelly. He had later learnt in his healing classes that it took nearly 3 hours for the smallest bone to regrow and the time increased according to the length of the bone. </p><p>He was driven out of daydreaming when Potter started to scream again. "What is it Potter?" Draco sighed. "Why is my leg feeling like someone is drilling into it?" He screamed. Draco sighed. "Wait Potter I'll bring you a sedating potion. It might help you." After a sedating potion, Potter was asleep within seconds and Draco could operate on his leg again. </p><p>Draco mended the muscles, so they could connect to Potter's body properly. Then, he magically performed a stitch to connect the leg to his hip, before wrapping the leg in a gauze like cloth which was used for easy healing of the splinched limb. </p><p>Harry was sleeping heavily due to the sedating potion and Draco was sure that he wouldn't wake up till morning. He went back to the sitting room and tried to resume his reading, but he couldn't concentrate with the man in his house. He had last seen Potter in The Three Broomsticks during their meet up 3 months ago. Since then, none of them had had any contact with him. It was as if he had disappeared without trace. Later, Ron owled him that Potter had gone on an undercover mission. Now he was back with a splinched leg.</p><p>Draco thought of informing Ron of Potter's arrival, but then decided against it. If Potter had wanted to tell them of his return, he would have done so. He would probably also have gone there, not to Draco’s. So he continued his work in silence. It was nearly 3 in the morning when he decided to go to bed. </p><p>●°●°●</p><p>Draco was woken up rudely by Potter's groans through the house. He rolled his eyes and got up. It seemed Potter had woken up and was experiencing the pain of bone growth. He quickly freshened himself up and went down to check on him. </p><p>Potter was still sleeping but he continued groaning. He was also trying to toss and turn in the cot. But he couldn't due to his injured leg. It seemed as if he was going through a nightmare. Draco sighed and went to wake him up. But Potter, being quick, caught his elbow and pushed him across the room. He had drawn his wand out and only then did he slowly open his eyes. </p><p>When Potter saw that his surroundings were good and familiar, he relaxed. He looked around and saw Draco lying in a heap and became apologetic. "I'm very sorry for attacking you Draco. I thought you were one of my captors. Why is my leg like this?" </p><p>Draco didn't know what to say about the captors, but he needed to explain things to Potter. "You remember apparating here right?" When he nodded, Draco continued. "Well your leg was splinched and I healed it. I had to put a healing gauze around your leg so it would heal sooner. Don't worry Potter, I'll check on you now to determine your state." </p><p>Draco muttered a few scanning spells and was relieved that the bone growth was perfectly complete. So he removed the gauze and looked at the stitch he had put in last night. It was also healed. He then went to get some potions and pants for Potter so he wouldn't be lying around half naked. </p><p>"Take these potions, Potter. And here, wear these pants. You need to take some rest so don't even think of going to work. I'm going to move you to my guest room so you can be comfortable. Get refreshed and come down for breakfast. If you have any trouble walking or any trouble at all,  then send me a patronus and I'll be there immediately. Now come on let's get you up."</p><p>Potter drank the potions with a grimace. Then he stood up with light struggle and held onto Draco for support. Draco was wondering how the savior of the wizarding world was accepting help. But he kept quiet. He suddenly remembered the Weasleys. </p><p>"Potter, do Ron and Hermione know that you are back? Do you want me to owl them or something?" He asked. </p><p>Potter shook his head. "No it's alright Draco. I'll tell them after I recover. They might want to come here to see me and it could be irritating for you."</p><p>Draco was annoyed now. "You idiot. They are my friends too. They won't irritate me Potter. And so what if they fuss over you? It's a good thing to let our dear ones be near us. So tell me what to do now." He sighed. "Alright Draco tell them I'm here. And please call me Harry. I've been insisting for the past four years, but you are determined in calling me Potter. I feel as if I've done something wrong and am about to be punished for it." </p><p>Draco knew all about his childhood at that nasty Muggle place he had to call a home. The Dursleys were often being cursed by Draco when he remembered them. Now he felt bad for calling him Potter. </p><p>"Alright Harry. Now if you will go clean up, I can make a floo call and inform our friends of your arrival. If anything troubles you, don't hesitate to send a patronus." Draco went downstairs to the floo network. He threw some floo powder, called out Ron's address, and put his head inside the fire. </p><p>Ron and Hermione were snogging on the living room couch and Draco shouted. "Hey, keep your snogging inside your bedroom. I have something important to tell you." </p><p>They jumped apart, stunned. Hermione was the first to recover. "Draco? What is it?" </p><p>Draco sighed. He had previously experienced the same incident nearly a year ago and refrained from using the floo to their house. </p><p>"Harry is back. He was at my doorstep yesterday night and had gotten splinched. I healed him and he is refreshing upstairs. I thought you might want to come over to see him." Draco ended the floo call and moved back to give them space to come in.</p><p>Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Ron shook his head and sighed. Hermione giggled. "It seems as if I'm going to win, my dear." Hermione laughed. Then they both went through the floo to Draco's house and headed to the sitting room. </p><p>"Do you guys want some breakfast? I'm making some toast for me and Harry." </p><p>They shook their heads. "It's alright Draco we ate just a few minutes ago so it's no biggie." </p><p>Draco went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He decided to make French toast. It always reminded him of his mother because she always made it for him during his childhood.</p><p>His mother was currently residing in a Malfoy house next to Pansy's in France. Since his mother was interested in the fashion industry, and Pansy was already flourishing in it, they both decided to work together. His father had died during his time in prison. Draco was heartbroken and couldn't go to classes for a few days, but the trio had found him and dragged him out of the dorms to play quidditch.</p><p>Though his parents weren't exactly the kind a child is proud of, he had to go through their expectations which led to a severe downfall. His mother was not as worried as he was when his father died because she had given up on Lucius the moment Draco was marked. She didn't want her son to endure hardships all through his life. When she learnt that Draco was friends with the trio, she was ecstatic that her son was now going down the right path in life. </p><p>Draco kept the French toast on the dining table under a warming charm, along with some fruit so that Harry could eat a variety. He made some juice for the other two. He went out to the sitting room and saw Hermione rearranging his things. </p><p>"Harry freaked out this morning when I woke him and said something about a captor, we need to ask him what he meant by that. Considering the state he was in outside my house, it could have been anything." He said, giving both of them their glasses. </p><p>Hermione nodded. </p><p>"I wanted to ask him the details on his undercover work when he returned but it turns out it didn't go well because the missions should be at least 6 months to find enough proof or it wouldn't be accepted." She said, shaking her head. They all waited for Harry in a tense silence. </p><p>Suddenly a stag came into the hall and Draco rushed up to help him. Harry was not in the room so he knocked on the bathroom door. "What is it Harry? Do you need something?" There was a groan and then a thud. Draco opened the door to see Harry sitting on the floor with a towel around his waist and turned red. </p><p>"I was trying to climb out of the tub Draco. But I slipped and fell on the floor. I tried to get up again but it didn't end up good. I think I might have sprained my ankle. I hate troubling you this much, I'm sorry." Harry said with a great strain. </p><p>"Don't you worry Harry I'm here to help you. Come on I'll hold you. Now carefully get up." Harry stood slowly clutching his shoulder. </p><p>Draco then helped him to the room and made Harry sit on the bed. "Can you put on the clothes yourself?" He asked, blushing. "Yes I can. Thank you for helping me there, Draco." Harry gave him a brilliant smile that made his heart beat faster. Draco smiled and went downstairs. He heard Ron and Hermione speaking in a low voice.</p><p>"Are you sure that they like each other ‘Mione? Because they easily pass off as friends. And Harry would have told us if he had a crush on him right?" Ron doubtfully asked Hermione.  "I know Harry. He is the world's most oblivious person. I don't think he would realize his feelings even if it danced in front of him." She giggled.</p><p>Draco frowned. Harry loved a 'him' without realising it? If he was gay, he never revealed to Draco. Who knows, being the oblivious idiot he was, Harry might be gay and would have never realised. Draco sighed. He knew he never had a chance with Harry as something more than a friend. Being his friend itself was more than what he asked for. Draco finally decided to keep quiet if Harry ever got a boyfriend and went to the sitting room. </p><p>●°●°●</p><p>Harry came downstairs, a few minutes later and Draco immediately directed him to the kitchen so he could eat and get back to normal. Hermione and Ron started talking to him. Ron finally decided to ask about his mission when Harry finished eating. Harry winced remembering it. </p><p>"It was an old warehouse which dealt with rare potions ingredients. But someone had tipped the Ministry off that they also traded illegal ingredients. Robbards gave me the choice to not take it but I had to. Because I was on the verge of breaking down and I needed something else to deal with so I could keep my mind off things." He said. </p><p>"Why.. What happened Harry? Why are you so stressed, even now?" Ron asked.</p><p>Hermione looked between Draco and Harry which Draco couldn't understand. She smirked. "Does the thing on your mind have anything to do with a certain healer we discussed before you left Harry?" </p><p>Harry stiffened and slowly looked up at her like she had found his deepest, darkest secret. She giggled and took hold of Ron's hand. "I don't understand ‘Mione, what's hap-" a sudden flash made them realise that they were alone. Draco's heart rate picked up because they were left to speak with each other and he didn't want to get his heart broken without Hermione or Ron being there to console him. Harry seemed to like a 'him' who was a healer. </p><p>"So you like someone huh? You never told me Harry. A healer at that. You could have told me and I would help by setting you up with her." Draco chose to play the 'straight' card because he was not sure if it was male. Harry looked at him like he grew an extra head. "I'm gay Draco. I've told you many times and you conveniently forget it. Alright I shouldn't have told you while you were working with potions.." and shook his head. </p><p>"I'm sorry Harry I never realized you to be gay.. you're right I never listen to anyone when I'm reading. So who is this guy you seem to like so much huh?" Draco grinned and teased him. </p><p>Harry blushed brightly. "Uh.. um.. you know.. some blond guy. I'm feeling tired I need some rest, Draco," he said, rushing off to sleep upstairs. </p><p>Draco was confused now. He could not ask Hermione because she surely wouldn't tell him. Harry was also not telling him except that the guy was blond. Draco started listing his blond male coworkers and only 1 came to mind. It was Connor Parker, who worked in the same ward as him. But he had a girlfriend and was straight as a rod. The other blond in his ward was himself. What if it was him that Harry liked? Draco decided not to overthink and ask Harry straight away when he woke up. </p><p>Draco went to his potions lab in the back of his house and started working on potions that needed to be filled. He started chopping and slicing the ingredients and heated up 3 cauldrons. Having done this work alongside Snape during his childhood helped him work more easily. It had been tough to work multiple potions at the same time but he was experienced in it. His potions work went on for a few hours and he decided to make lunch. </p><p>Harry was still sleeping when he finished cooking so Draco went to wake him up. Harry's face was so peaceful that he forgot why he was there. He blushed, shook his head and gently shook Harry. But Harry was so deep into sleep that he didn't wake up. So Draco decided to take things a bit further. </p><p>Draco started tickling Harry. He had to control his laugh when Harry started giggling in his sleep. Harry was squirming and turning in his sides in a few seconds. This was the first time Draco had to wake Harry up as they never stayed in the same place overnight. </p><p>"Stop it Draco.. I want to sleep.." Harry laughed. </p><p>"I will stop once you get down to eat lunch. You need healthy food so you can get better soon." Draco said. </p><p>"Alright but no more tickling. If you do I'll call both Ron and ‘Mione to help me tickle you."</p><p>"So Harry.. you said the guy you like is a blond.. is it Parker? As in Connor Parker?" Harry froze halfway through his chewing. "Er.. no it's not Connor.. he has a girlfriend Draco." He exclaimed. </p><p>"But I took a small list in my mind and only he was a blond. Unless there is another I don't know." Draco was confused now. </p><p>"Wait how long have you both been in a relationship Harry?" Draco asked bewildered. </p><p>"Um.. he doesn't really know I like him? Heck I don't even know if he's gay. I've been friends with him for the past few years but.." He suddenly stopped with his eyes wide. </p><p>"Harry James Potter! What kind of a human are you not telling the guy that you like him? And what do you mean he's your friend? Wait is it Neville? But he's not even a healer!" Draco ranted. </p><p>"No it's not Neville. And no he's not a healer, he's a professor at Hogwarts. Draco you're making this too tough for me. Alright here we go.. I like you Draco. But I'm really really afraid that our friendship will die due to this. I know you don't feel that way and please don't say it out loud. And it's alright even if you hex me.. You know what I'll-" his ranting was cut off when Draco kept his hand on his mouth to shut him up.</p><p>"Thank Merlin, Harry. I thought I was the only one with feelings for you. I'm glad that it's reciprocated. Harry, do you want to go out with me?" </p><p>Harry sat there shocked. Then he slowly nodded and grinned. "Yes Draco I'd love to." </p><p>Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss.</p><p>"Now I can tell the world that you're mine, Harry. I don't care if others think I put you under a curse or gave you a love potion. You're the one that matters." </p><p>Harry was smiling so much he thought his face might hurt.</p><p>●°●°●</p><p>When they finally came out to the whole wizarding press, they were not criticized or hexed. They saw every single newspaper with the title "Finally Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are together. Many wizards and witches were thrilled that their bets were won. Have a happy and long lasting relationship, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."</p><p>●°●°●°●</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>